User blog:Usakii/Across The Bullet - Thread Idea
WIP Finally making the hecki n g demon mafia ---- Plot Notes Demon Royalty VS Demon Underlings Hell isn’t simple fire and brimstone. It’s a horrific industrial complex where the lower class demons labour for eternity creating the goods necessary for torturing the souls of the damned. Finally driven to the edge, Hell’s lower class occupants decide to revolt against the bourgeoisie. Riots Capitalism *tm Weaponaries, Torture, Arsonists, Executioners, Smugglers etc go on strike and form crime families as a form of protest. The shit hits the fan and it becomes a revolutionary turf war with one or two gangster movie references ---- Intro (WIP) It has always been (INSTET LOWER CLASS SPECIES HERE) doing the dirty work, (INSERT HIGHER CLASS SPECIES HERE) being treated like royalty and keeping the (INSERT LOWER CLASS HERE) in an iron grip with their powers ---- Character Notes "The (INSERT EDGY ASS GROUP NAME HERE) " being synonymous with imminent death and are the deadliest team in the organised crime world of hell itself ABRAXAS - SIDE MUSE •Abraxas is really good with weaponry. Need a gun to get past metal detectors? He's your guy. He’s smuggled military grade guns from other countries by ship several times. Can get information, resources and etc easily. His loyalty is questionable and he drifts a lot. He has a very expensive taste since he gets paid a lot of money. Extremely fashion forward. If he ever gets blood on a new jacket, he will take it out on the next live person he sees, which ends up with a head hanging from a ceiling fan. Best friends with Strelitzia. STRELITZIA - MAIN MUSE •Strelitzia is the torturer. Whenever they bring in a victim, she does her job well. The longest time it taken her to crack someone was 35 minutes with a pair of rusty craft scissors. Can do anything with a gun and or a knife. Anything. Her favourites are the butterfly knives she uses as hair pins. She’s not bad with a sniper either. Infamously known to slice guys throats open if she catches them drugging a woman at a bar. A former arsonist and torture interrogator. Aggressive, sassy and explosive. Catches people off guard with her looks. Her method of killing is a combination of... disturbing... kinks and severe mental torture, along with a few torture methods she got from watching slasher movies. LYCORIS - SIDE MUSE •Lycoris is the leader of the Swing. He’s the quiet one who works with knives, guns, hand to hand combat, venoms, you name it. No one expects him to be a hitman, which is what makes him dangerous. Very stealthy. Works with poisons. He’ll spend hours at a time in HQ’s lab working on mustard gas bombs or smoke bombs. Lethal gases make him happy. -- *Abraxas and Strelitzia have a very dark, twisted, morbid relationship. They’ll make bets like, “If I can’t kill more than 15 people today, you get to put a bullet through my brain.” Quite frequently. Very morbid conversations while Lycoris (the mom tm) watches in disarray. Seriously. Strelitzia and Abraxas would kill someone for putting too much sugar in their coffee, which has happened before. •They know everything about everyone in Hell. They are not afraid to blackmail the Mayor just to get 30 bucks for lunch. Category:Blog posts